The present invention relates to a novel and useful intraocular lens which includes a mechanism for manipulation of the appendages which support the intraocular lens within the eye.
Intraocular lenses are placed within the eye after cataract surgery to replace the optical function of the natural lens which have been removed in whole or in part. Many intraocular lens designs include an optical portion and one or more appendages which extend therefrom and are used to engage the peripheral portions of the eye in either the anterior of posterior chamber. For example reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,546 to Shearing which shows a typical intraocular lens having two open loops curving in opposite directions. To place the lens depicted in this reference within the posterior chamber would require first passing the inferior loop of lens through the pupil and into the posterior chamber. The superior loop is then grasped with a pair of forceps and compressed or bent against the optical portion and pushed into the posterior in this position. Once the superior loop is in the posterior chamber it would be released causing the appendage of the intraocular lens to spring into place. The lens is then rotated as desired by the surgeon.
It is often a very difficult procedure for the surgeon to grasp the superior loop and compress the same against the optical portion of the lens. Placing a notch in the appendage would only provide a position which is employed to push the appendage. This restricts the maneuverability of the lens as it is being implanted.
An intraocular lens which provides an improved manipulation of the appendages used for fixation of the same would be a great advance in the medical field.